la decision de Bella, carta para Edward
by peke angel
Summary: sera capaz bella de envejecer junto a Edward? Edward lee una carta? Edward podra soportarlo?
1. el comienzo

**_Cap 1_**

P.o.v Bella 

**_Estábamos dando un paseo por aquel prado k tanto me gusta cuando vi mi pequeña oportunidad una pequeña piedra en mitad del camino y el iba a unos metro de mi últimamente siempre estaba entre heridas y claro Edward no lo puede aguantar , y …_**

**_Bella: auch que daño –dije con ojos llorosos y mirando al suelo mientras de reojo veía a Edward mientras este me miraba extrañado ._**

P.o.v Edward

ay no otra vez no por que hace eso maldita sea todos los dias igual se cree que no la tengo pillada y se exactamente lo que hace y no pienso caer … espero no caer.  
lleva haciendo 1 semana entera no le parecía suficiente con que casi la atropellen o se caiga de un puente o incluso de casi chocarse contra otro coche nooo que le va a ser suficiente mientras que esta conmigo también pero esta vez al menos lo hace aposta y ya lo puedo esperar pero yo no veo a bella chocarse voluntariamente contra un coche o tirarse de un puente 0.0 creo ya le explique que solo se puede mientras el sujeto este vivo y eso seria correr el riesgo de matarse .-bella estas bien?- -no me duele T.T- - eso te pasa por caerte- dijo Edward divertido-que malo que eres T.T- -anda volvamos a casa.-

P.o.v bella 

-volvamos a casa-dijo tajante la voz de Edward ,sinceramente ya no se que hacer me quiero convertir, ser como él ¿que tiene eso de malo? Yo no le veo nada no quiero ,no quiero hacerme mayor alado de Edward nooo (se encogió en el asiento y sin que ella quisiera se le saltaron las lagrimas hasta que una voz la desconcentro) –¿que te pasa bella?- - no es nada es solo que me lloran los ojos- yo no lo miraba pero podía sentir su felina mirada encima de mi . hace tiempo empece a escribir una carta para Edward la cual todavía no e acabado pero creo … que oy la acabare…


	2. mal royo voy callendo Edward

_**MAL ROYO **_

_**P.o.v Edward **_

_**Edward- bella seguro k estas bien ¿?  
bella- ¡¡¡¡ NO TE PREOCUPES MAS Edward! - me quedo pasmado de que bella me hubiera gritado solo lo hacia cuando discutimos sobre cierto tema que no agrada hablar y ahora estaban bien … no?  
Edward- … como quieras .-y me calle lo creí conveniente y entonces por segunda vez en lo que llevaban de viaje se puso a llorar pero me lo calle a lo mejor había echo algo que no le gusto a bella algo k yo no sabia .**_

_**P.o.v bella**_

¡¡¡que tonta soy! el se preocupa por mi y yo que ago?

_**Le chillo así y por k si ¡¡k tonta! Este es mi problema es culpa mia y no sulla soy yo la k kiere ser transformada pero si fuese alreves el ya seria un vampiro pero aun así…  
-como quieras- le oigo decir con voz poco decidida y volvió a sus pensamientos seguro k se piensa que soy tonta y m lo merezco seguire siendo así de mayor entonces m veo de nuevo como si fuera uno de mis pesadillas yo ay alado de Edward con una diferencia … yo soy vieja … y siento que las lagrimas me vuelven a invadir .**_

P.o.v Edward

que camino mas largo no hemos hecho ningún comentario y encima sus lagrimas NO LAS SOPORTO por que me hace esto ¿ además de que ahora se ha vuelto mas torpe de lo normal se cae cada dos por tres y se hace sangre la mayoría de las veces alguna vez incluso pensaba k era aposta pero … se que es así por eso tengo que cazar mas de lo normal T.T y cuando veo si sangre yo …(dijo mirando su mano antes erida) creo que voy a acelerar para llegar antes ademas nos va a pillar lluvia

-bella tenemos k ir mas rapido -  
-…-  
-bella? –se gira y la ve dormida –valla jeje así mejor – aver asta donde llega el coche nuevo de alice jeje valla de 60 a 120 en 3 segundos genial jeje  
/

__

P.o.v bella

bella -nooo! T.T –valla otra vez esa pesadilla –siempre es lo mismo- dije mientras me tumbaba otra vez … un momento me tumbo ¿? Como es posible un momento estoy en mi habitación ay no mejor me levanto y un momento k es lo k ay en mi escritorio es una nota y es de Edward aver k dice

Carta de Edward :

bella e tenido k salir lo siento pero voy a "comer"  
como mañana ara buen día seguiré cazando así  
que nos vemos dentro de unos dias bss  
te kiere Edward

-bien creo que es el momento de poner mi plan en marcha…-  


_**P.o.v Edward**_

ya esta aquí esta mejor deves estar mas comoda e bella 0.0 ese olor es sangre?NOO es de bella? No puede ser aber en la cara no en la pierna no aber en las manoss ay no se le a abierto la erida de antes T.T por k a mi … en fin x … un poco (se va acercando y cuando tiene su mano muy cerca de su boca seacciona) NO Edward k aces no no no creo k vas a necesitar ir a cazar uff es la 2 vez esta semana en fin no pienso caer bella sera humana no se como puede preferir ser un vampiro beber sangre no sabe lo que dice . aunque últimamente me da la sensación de que bella no esta feliz .  



	3. palabras dolorosas ,la carta

_**P.o.v Edward una hora antes**_

ya esta aquí esta mejor debes estar mas cómoda e bella 0.0 ese olor es sangre?NOO es de bella? No puede ser aber en la cara no en la pierna no aber en las manos ay no se le a abierto la herida de antes T.T por k a mi … en fin x … un poco (se va acercando y cuando tiene su mano muy cerca de su boca reacciona) NO Edward k haces no, no, no creo k vas a necesitar ir a cazar uff es la 2 vez esta semana en fin no pienso caer bella será humana no se como puede preferir ser un vampiro beber sangre no sabe lo que dice . aunque últimamente me da la sensación de que bella no esta feliz .

_**P.o.v bella**_

Ya esta todo recogido Charlie me entiendo aunque el secreto de los Culem se lo dijimos hace poco parece k lo tomo bien cuando Edward le dijo k no permitiría k nada me pasara y yo le dije mis sentimientos y pensamientos a Charlie al respecto así que espero que lo tengo todo decidido y Charlie sabe k si no me transforma no volveré a forks me sorprendió cuando lo acepto la verdad es k se nota k me quiere mucho …  
Charlie- bella estas lista ?  
bella- si Charlie ya voy – y dejo la carta sobre la mesa la cual espero k Edward vea

P.o.v Edward después de unos días

Edward "por fin creía k no llegaba y k nunca acabaría de cazar …umm es extraño estoy cerca de la casa de bella y no huelo su aroma –alice-es extraño desde k terminamos de cazar y dije de ir a bella esta rara en fin ella es ella . no ay mas preguntas –alice-  
alice: dime -dijo en un tono un poco preocupado  
Edward :no huelo a bella tu la hules? No me contesta es como si algo andará mal en fin ,me es extraño hemos llegado y no veo el coche de bella ni el de Charlie x ninguna parte –k raro voy a ver vienes alice?  
alice- no yo m voy a casa nos vemos Edward  
Edward :asta luego – entro como muchas otras veces y abajo no ay nadie excepto algunos platos en el fregadero y es raro bella es muy suya con la limpieza me voy a ver arriba y entonces lo veo ahora lo entiendo NO AY NADA, nada en el armario ni una mochila ni nada por el estilo me invade una sensación extraña de necesidad ,necesidad de saber que a pasado y echando una ojeada rápida veo encima de la mesa una carta me acerco y veo k pone k es para mi la abro y leo las palabras k mas m han dolido en toda mi larga eternidad y empiezo a leer:

Para Edward

ola Edward no sabes como me duele hacer lo siguiente pero no me das mas opciones no tienes ni idea de cómo duele que cada vez k no estés me venga el mismo sueño todas las veces una y otra vez salimos 3 personas únicamente TU Y YO pensaras si solo somos dos y te equivocas estamos tu y yo y en un espejo yo VIEJA no sabes como se siente al saber que algún día podría suceder siento hacer esto pues será algo así como un ultimátum se podría decir k te pongo en una situación comprometida y supongo k así es jeje me voy a Alaska a las afueras para ser mas concreta allí no hay sol y solo me quedare 1 mes en ese mes tendrás decidir si me transformas o no es tu decisión si en un mes no estas ay no te molestes en venir tengo un billete de avión de allí a florida yo solo quiero recordarte una cosa mas k te quiero k siempre te querré mas k a nada bss cuídate Edward no hagas ninguna tontería . 


	4. alice! que nos a pasado?

_**cap4**_

_**no puede ser… pero como ¿? por que ¿? Un momento (alice- no yo m voy a casa nos vemos Edward) ALICEE!!!! Ya estando en casa estube ablando con ella y me dijo algo lo cual en ese momento no queria oír .  
**_

_**Edward: alice explícate xk bella se ha ido así de repente como si nada de la noche a la mañana sin decir nada explícate!!!!**_

_**Alice: Edward no a desaparecido de la noche a la mañana…  
Edward: o.o k?**_

_**Alice: a tardado casi 2 años Edward ella te kiere muxo lo se me lo a dixo x eso la ayude **_

_**Edward: por que la ayudaste ¿ por que no detenerla? E k pensaste k era mas dibertido ¿  
alice: vi vuestro futuro y bella no era feliz y tu tampoco lo que e visto Edward es tan fuerte que acabe iendo a casa de bella a ver como estaba**_

_**Edward: k? k es lo que as visto alice?**_

_**Alice: vi todo muy borroso pero lo vi al principio vi k bella lloraba en un sillon y k tu estabas en el requicio de la puerta viendolo muy triste te acercaste a ella intentando calmarla pero acabasteis discutiendo tu te fuiste bella se quedo muy mal y después…**_

_**Edward: después kk?????**_

_**Alice: después sangre tube miedo de k eso ya hubiera pasado Edward **_

_**Edward: no puede ser .. bella? Me estas diciendo k bella se va a suicidar**_

_**Alice: es por eso k lo hice Edward si al final decides no hacerlo Edward almenos estara lejos para k discutieseis entiendes?**_

_**COMO A PAASADO ESO!!!! COMO VA A PASAR ESO ¡!! K A PASADO? CUANDO A OCURRIDO K NO LO E VISTO ¿?? Dios siento k muero x dentro ella no esta aquí y alice me esta diciendo k se va a suicidar 0.0 como??a …**_

_**RINGGGG RINGGG**_

_**ALICE: (AL TELÉFONO)BELLA k tl?... Como as llegado… bien… de verdad? … **_

_**-La miro y prácticamente le ordeno k me de el teléfono pero niega con la cabeza-**_

_**eh? Si ya vio la carta … cabreado es muy fino bella … ya se bella tu padre lo sabe se lo dije antes de ir a comer jeje … bella Edward se a dado cuenta k estoy ablando contigo y kiere ablarte el quieres? … bien yo le digo adios -y colgo no me dejo hablarle estoy tan cabreado k me dan ganas de trocearla**_

_**Edward: dame una sola razon por las que yo ahora mismo no te corte en pedazos y te meta en una hogera y mas vale k sea buena**_

_**Alice: no quería hablar contigo x Tlfn dice que le iba a ser mas difícil-QUE ,QUE NO KIERE HABLAR CONMIGO???- dice que te espera pronto pero que si no vas pues que te diga k ..**_

_**Edward: CALLATE ni lo digas-dios que ago no se k hacer no se como actuar si por mi fuera la transformaba pero… y si la mato?...**_

_**¿?:Edward … **_


End file.
